Red Scarf
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura are sent on separate missions, Sakura gives him a reminder of why he needs to be careful. Question is... does it work? (Kinks and mistakes are fixed!)


Naruto sighed as he stood looking out over the village. He was going on another mission to the rain country. It was settling down but many of those who opposed the allied forces had made it their home and it was starting to spread rumors of forces rising. Naruto jumped hearing someone walk up to him.

"Relax Naruto. It's only me." He sighed seeing Sakura walk to his side. "I heard you're going to the rain country again." Naruto nodded. "I heard what you're supposed to do."

"Sakura..." He trailed off taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this I mean fighting to keep the peace and all I get. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to go sneaking in and taking them out. I mean that doesn't make us any better than them."

Over the last three years, the teammates had become closer and closer. Sakura could see Naruto in a completely new light since the war and she had never felt happier that he was her closest friend. She had even noticed how she had changed when she was around him. Ino had told her how she smiled and instantly became happy when he was even mentioned and she couldn't take her eyes from the young man when he was around. Sakura pushed it off as Ino trying to set Sakura up with someone since she was now happily with Choji. But as Sakura spent more and more time with Naruto she could see the changes and then some. She knew Naruto better than anyone else. She knew he was gentle and kind, only using force when he was pushed in a corner. Since the war he had tried his best to stay away from people and to stay out of fights. There was one person he couldn't hide from... Sakura. No matter where he hide or ran to she always found him. Although he never minded it much since she would sit and comfort him until he was back to laughing and running around.

"You know it's to keep everyone safe. You'll save so many lives and stop what could turn into another war."

Naruto nodded "I know. I just..."

"Here." Sakura grabbed his arm with a small smile as she pulled something from her pouch. "The elders are sending me out to the land of waves with Tenten and Lee. Since it's the first time we're being split up since we became team members and you're going with random anbu. I thought you should have someone to watch your back even though I know Hinata and Shino will be there. Even though I was given a different mission, I'll still be there with you." She reached out and tied the red scarf to his arm.

"Sakura-chan... This..." He looked at her shocked and she smiled up at him.

"You should be careful too. Tenten and Lee are good, if something happens promise you'll find cover and call for help."

"As long as you're the one who comes." Sakura leaned up and kissed his cheek making him blush and look at her stunned. She just kissed him, even though it was on the cheek it still meant so much to him. "Be careful. I don't want to have to heal a bunch of massive wounds when I get back." Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"You might have to nurse me back to health."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If that happens I'm sure Sai would love to take care of you." Naruto gulped making Sakura laugh. "Come on. We need to get sleep before we leave in the morning." Naruto just nodded and followed her down from the Hokage monument and towards their own homes to get what rest they could before their missions. Sakura dropped on her bed thinking of her teammate, wondering why in the world Tsunade would separate them. Even though Tsunade was now looking older and had no power the elders decided to hide the facts and place her hack in charge once she was healed to settle and restore peace amongst the village as well as keep the connection she had formed with the other countries open. Sakura was one of the few who knew about the facts as she was the one working with Shizune to help hold the hospital together. No matter how she looked at it or how hard she thought about it she couldn't understand why they had been split when they were one of the best teams out there. Sakura shook her head with a sigh before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Naruto stood breathing heavy. They had managed to sneak into the rain country but when it came to stopping the leaders it was a whole new story. The members of his team looked at him, shocked. Even after three years only a his closest friends were confident fighting beside him when he and Kurama began to fight. And even then there were only a few who were comfortable to be close, even when he fighting was finished. Naruto looked around and found the apprehensive faces of his team and the worried look Hinata held as she watched him relax his muscles. He looked down to see blood covering a number of major wounds and he couldn't help but smirk. Sakura was going to kill him when he got back.

"Naruto!" Hinata called as she broke her worry and ran to him. "We should get you back to the village. You need someone to heal you."

"Sakura-chan will take care of me. Don't you worry, Hinata." He grinned as she took some of his weight to help him walk only to have him pass out.

"Send word back to the village." An anbu said as he walked closer. "Let's get somewhere safe and then we'll get someone to come to us. He's too hurt to move right now." He said taking some of Naruto's weight before they were all off to find shelter.

"Sakura!" She heard turning to one of the chunin who was assigned to her group to learn more of the land of waves. "I'm sorry to interrupt Tazuna, sir." She said softly. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked making the young chunin look at her a minute. "We just got a message from the village. We need to go to the rain country right away and-."

"Naruto." Sakura said as her heart sunk in her chest at the thought of something happening to him and not having her there to take care of his wounds right away. "What happened?"

"All they said was there were injured and you were the only one who could help." She looked at Sakura who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Tazuna put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "That boy never learns. You should go make sure he's okay before everyone beats him for being stupid." Sakura gave a smile as the two chunin looked confused. Lee smiled and crossed his arms as Tenten laughed

"He really is stupid." She agreed. "We better get started. Knowing Naruto he probably has himself all messed up."

"Naruto has youth, nothing can break that!" Lee called making Tenten and Sakura roll their eyes.

"Thank you for letting us stay again. I'm sure I'll be coming back soon and this time I'll bring the idiot so he can't get into trouble." Sakura gave a slight bow before turning to the others. "Let's go." Without another word, they were off towards Naruto.

It wasn't long until Sakura picked up the feel of Naruto's strong chakra laced with Kurama's. Sakura furrowed her brow as she realized they were still in fire country only half a day passed Konoha. Sakura dropped into a clearing with the others landing behind her.

"Sakura... What's wrong?" Asked the boy chunin. "I'm not sure. Stay here." She told everyone before slowly walking towards the edge of the clearing. "Sakura-san!" She heard seconds before she saw Hinata running to her. "It's a good thing you're here. He's been pushing himself all the way here and won't listen to anyone. Shno is holding him with his insects while I tried to get help but he won't be held down long and the anbu are all afraid of him..." She trailed off near tears. "I don't know why he has to push so hard."

"Take me to him." Hinata nodded and led Sakura and the others to where Shino was trying his best to hold Naruto down. "Naruto!" Sakura called out as she stopped with her hands on her hips and a glare in his direction.

"Sakura-chan? Wha-what are you doing here?" He mumbled as she went to his side.

"I was told I had to come heal the injured but it looks like you're the only idiot." She told him as she knelt down.

"Hinata was able to heal the small wounds the others had but she couldn't heal the ones Naruto possess. It seems there is something blocking her chakra." Shino explained.

Sakura nodded as she looked at the wounds on Naruto's chest and abdomen. "Well it's probably Kurama's chakra. We had this problem before when they combined too much and concentrate in areas." She gave a little glare at him making him try to shrink away.

"It's not like we meant for it to happen." Naruto tried to defend but Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"Let's at least stop the bleeding before you go throwing yourself to your grave so you can hide." She sai making his blue eyes snap to her angry green ones. He knew she was the only one who would ever know what he did and why. Sometimes she knew when he didn't even know himself. He opened his mouth to argue but she held up her hand to stop him. "You can explain back at the village." Naruto shut his mouth and stayed silent and still while she worked, healing him enough to get him safely to the village.

Sakura sat on the window sill in Naruto's room. On the way back to the village she had discovered that his chakra was weak and he had a poison swimming through his system. She was able to stop the poison but he was too weak to stay conscious. By the time they arrived back to the village he was out. Sakura turned hearing a knock at the door and found the chunin girl that had been on the mission with her.

"Saya, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as the girl walked farther in and looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"I just wanted to see how he was doing? I heard he was so strong that no one could touch him..." She trailed off as Sakura walked over to stand at the foot of the bed with her with a small smile.

"That's what he likes to think." Sakura turned to the girl. "Naruto is like any one of us. He can be taken down just as easily as you or I. He's usually resilient, that's how he makes it through most of his battles. He can be hurt. This is an example. No one is perfect and no one is untouchable." The girl looked back to Naruto.

"But I thought he was the hero of the village and the world." Sakura gave a small smile before she looked at Naruto before she answered. "Naruto isn't someone who is high and mighty like everyone seems to be saying."

Sakura walked over to the side of the bed. "He may be the hero who saved the village and the world but he's still Naruto."

"What about the monster?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurama would be very upset if he heard you say that." Sakura smiled.

The two snapped their attention to Naruto as he groaned. "He'd like it." He slowly opened his eyes and smirked at Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped and smiled at him happily. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." He said but couldn't hide the quick flinch. Sakura rolled her eyes before she started to ease the pain in his head. "Thanks."

"You owe me." Sakura smiled. "Get some more rest. I'll beat you later for not listening to me." She watched as his eyes slowly closed and he dosed off. Saya walked over to stand across from Sakura with a small smile. She had caught a glimpse of what a lot of people had been talking about. The look and actions between the two best ninja in the village. "Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up confused. "Do... Do you like master Naruto?" Sakura began to laugh making Saya confused even more.

"You better not call him that when he's awake. You'll make his head even bigger." Sakura laughed.

Saya paused watching as Sakura calmed down. "So... Do you?"

"I..." She looked down at Naruto's face and couldn't help but give a small smile before pushing a lock of hair out of his face. "Can you keep a secret?" Saya nodded quickly. "I think I do like him. He's never left my side even when I was so mean to him. He never gave up. He's something special." Saya watched silently as Sakura seemed to zone out watching Naruto sleep.

"Does he like you?" Saya asked softly.

A quick laugh made the two turn to see Ino. "That man loves Sakura." She walked closer to the two. "Naruto has been in love with her since we were little kids."

"Really?" Saya asked looking at Sakura for confirmation. Sakura nodded with a smile. "So then why aren't you together?" She asked quickly.

"That's an easy one. Sakura has a million reasons why they never went out and why they won't ever go out but truth is she's scared she'll like it." Ino answered with a sly smile at her friend. She knew Sakura had feelings for their friend but she never said a word. Focusing more on teasing and pushing to try to get her friend to give in.

"Shut up piggy." Sakura glared at her best friend. "Ino what are you doing here?"

"Oh! The Hokage needed you. Shizune said to meet them in the tower. She said you would know what that meant." Sakura nodded. It was the place she would meet for Sakura to have her work a new jutsu that eliminates Tsunade's pains and low chakra from the injuries she sustained during the war. "What does it mean?"

Sakura shook her head "It's nothing." Sakura looked back at Naruto. "Can you take care of him while I got to lady Tsunade? He's been feeling some pain." Ino walked to her friend and gave a small smile. "Just keep him comfortable until I get back."

"He'll be fine. Go, I'll take care of your idiot." Sakura rolled her eyes before she started towards the door. "Saya, you should get back to work. I'm sure you'll be back on a mission soon." She smiled and left Saya to look back at Naruto.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. He's got Sakura at his side whether the two know it or not they're made for each other." Ino smiled before going to find a seat to wait for her friend to come back while the chunin left to finish her duties.

Sakura found her teacher laying on her bed with Shizune beside her. "Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as she walked farther into the room. "You need to take it easy. You know better than to push yourself this much."

"Don't lecture me." Tsunade said looking away. Sakura sighed as she took the chair Shizune had been sitting in and reached out with a purple tinted hand, resting it on Tsunade's forehead and she started pouring her chakra into the diamond symbol to let it flow through her body and ease the ailments.

"Sakura!" Shizune called as she reached out to keep her from falling from the chair.

Sakura held her head as she gained control again. "I'm sorry. This is effecting me more since I've been healing Naruto." Sakura explained as she relaxed a bit. "You need to rest, I'll come back a little later and add a little more." Tsunade just nodded as Sakura left and headed back to Naruto's hospital room where she found Ino sitting in a chair at the side if the bed. "I'm back. Thanks Ino." She gave a small smile as she stumbled into the room.

"Sakura!" Ino called as she jumped up and helped her friend to the chair. "What happened? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Ino. Really." Sakura tried to calm Ino's worries. "Thanks for sitting with him."

"You really should talk to him and tell him how you feel." Sakura looked at her confused. "Don't try to play dumb. I know as well as you do that you fell for that idiot. He loves you more than anything, why can't you just tell him you feel the same?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know, since you and Choji started dating you've become so annoying about this."

"So you'll tell him?" Ino asked hopeful and couldn't help the bright smile when Sakura agreed. "Good! And I want to hear all about it." She laughed as she left Sakura alone to watch over Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ino and Saya heard making them move faster down the hall to find Sakura trying to push Naruto back onto the bed.

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get up again. Sakura shoved him back down only to have him growl in frustration. "Sakura-can!"

"You're not healed completely. If you go running around you're going to be right back here in five minutes." Sakura crossed her arms and stood tall. Naruto furrowed his brows before giving in with a sigh. Ino cleared her throat making the two look up.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Ino laughed. "I was just checking in. I'll leave you love birds alone." Sakura and Naruto turned red as they started to argue before turning to fight with each other. Saya watched as Ino turned away letting them argue.

Saya reached out grabbing Ino's arm. "Why are they yelling at each other?" Ino looked at her friends and gave a small smile. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. They've been arguing over stupid stuff since we were little kids. Besides they care deeply for each other but don't want to admit it to the other." Ino explained glancing at the younger girl. "They're afraid that if they admit it they might lose the friendship they have."

"That's silly." Saya laughed making Naruto and Sakura stop arguing and look at her. "You guys are crazy. It's obvious nothing will ever change between you." She giggled before Ino smiled and left pulling Saya behind her.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto and found him looking at her. She paused feeling her pulse speed up as her eyes connected with his. They couldn't look away, they were locked in a trance. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto started softly. "Do... Do you think they're right?" Sakura could see the hope rising in his eyes and she couldn't stop her body from bending slightly and connecting their lips in a soft sweet kiss. When she pulled back she could see his shocked expression.

"I… Naruto…." She stopped seeing the smile that began to cross Naruto's face. She tried again but was cut short as Naruto gently wrapped a hand around to rest on the back of her head and the other on her hip, pulling her to him. Sakura pulled away with a squeak as she fell into his lap before both began laughing.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said making her look up at him. "I know I'm not as cool as the other guys but…"

He was surprised feeling her hand rest on his cheek as she adjusted in his lap. "Naruto, you are better than anyone I know." Naruto just looked at her. Sakura knew that she had started to tell him how she felt and this was not the time to stop, not that she could if she wanted to. "You are the only one I know that would do anything for your friends. You've been with me through everything and never turned your back on me. I've known for a while that you had won my heart. And now I'm giving it to you."

"Sakura…" Naruto trailed off before he leaned down kissing her again, this time they could feel the passion and love for each other.

"Naruto I wasn't lying to you when we were in the land of iron. I was using it to try to fix the situation, but it was all true. I do love you."

"I love you too." He said softly before they were lost in another kiss. "Don't leave me." He whispered but Sakura only smiled and stood from the bed, walking over to the table to the side before walking back with something in her hand. She sat back on the bed.

"Give me your hand." She said. Without thought, Naruto held out his hand. "This is my promise to you." She told him as she pulled his hand towards her and tied the red fabric around his upper arm with a smile. "I'll always be with you no matter what. And maybe this time you'll see it so you'll remember not to be stupid when I'm not there." She gave him a slight glare. "I mean it Naruto. I don't want to be told that I have to rush to you because you decided to be stupid again."

"I know. I just wanted to try to get it done and over with. I won't do it again." He said. "I'll ask Granny to keep us together for now on. That way I can do what I want and you can be there to call me stupid." He grinned as she smiled but he could see the worry and fear in her eyes. Gently he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I won't be so reckless any more. I have you to come back to now." He told her making her genuinely smile.

"You need to get some more rest. We can talk more when you wake up." She told him as she stood up and covered him up as he lay back down. "I'll be right here when you wake up again." She sat back in her seat and held his hand as he dozed back off.


End file.
